Chris Toxic
Tyler Thompson(born September 13, 1983),better known as for calling himself "The Legacy Killer",is a is a professional wrestler working for xWo on the brand of MeltDown. Background Tyler Chandler was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada on September 13, 1983. While growing up Chandler would go to the city arena and watch his father John Anderton, wrestle the local wrestlers in 5 minute matches, Anderton's father had a record of 46-6 and right then and there, Tyler wanted to be just like his father, a professional wrestler. While in High School Chandler joined the school wrestling team and did moves on his opponents that he watched his father use on the locals he wrestled. Chandler ended up being thrown out of the wrestling team for nearly breaking a kid's neck with a piledriver. Tyler then ended up going to college and every day after school Tyler would go to a local arena and wrestle with his friends. One day Tyler came home to find out that his father had passed away from a heart attack and was all alone. Tyler then decided to go to the San Diego wrestling school, where he met WWE Legend and Hall of Famer, "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes and his son Dustin Rhodes. Now Tyler decided to go and have Dusty Rhodes train him to wrestle so every Saturday, Tyler would train against Dusty's son Dustin. After a couple of years, Tyler decided to go pro. Dusty would then talk with some WWE Officials and decided to let Tyler try out for the WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment), so Tyler went straight to their Development Program, OVW (Ohio Valley Wrestling). After being in OVW for 7 months and not getting the call up, Tyler left OVW and ended up joining WWA (World Wrestling Alliance) in Detroit Michigan. After a couple months in WWA, Chandler left signed with FOW (Future of Wrestling) where he ended up winning his first ever championship in his wrestling career, the FOW Tag Team Championship along with Gem Gunner. Once FOW closed down, Chandler joined TDW (Total Destruction Wrestling) and captured his first ever singles championship, the TDW Intercontinental Championship as well as his 3 World Heavyweight Championships, Chandler would go on to hold his third World Title title until mid-December early January before TDW closed down. Chandler then signed with the xWo (Xtreme Wrestling Organization). Wrestling career Xtreme Wrestling Organization One day Tyler came home to find out that his father had passed away from a heart attack and was all alone. Tyler then decided to go to the San Diego wrestling school, where he met WWE Legend and Hall of Famer, "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes and his son Dustin Rhodes. Now Tyler decided to go and have Dusty Rhodes train him to wrestle so every Saturday, Tyler would train against Dusty's son Dustin. After a couple of years, Tyler decided to go pro. Dusty would then talk with some WWE Officials and decided to let Tyler try out for the WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment), so Tyler went straight to their Development Program, OVW (Ohio Valley Wrestling). After being in OVW for 7 months and not getting the call up, Tyler left OVW and ended up joining WWA (World Wrestling Alliance) in Detroit Michigan. After a couple months in WWA, Chandler left signed with FOW (Future of Wrestling) where he ended up winning his first ever championship in his wrestling career, the FOW Tag Team Championship along with Gem Gunner. Once FOW closed down, Chandler joined TDW (Total Destruction Wrestling) and captured his first ever singles championship, the TDW Intercontinental Championship as well as his 3 World Heavyweight Championships, Chandler would go on to hold his third World Title title until mid-December early January before TDW closed down. Chandler then signed with the xWo (Xtreme Wrestling Organization). Moveset Finisher (s) :*''The Nightmare Syndrome'' on Helms Street :*'Eye of The Storm' Wings ---- Signature And Favourite Moves :*Hurricanrana :*Shock Treatment In The Wind :*Toxicution Unprettier :*TKO Kick :*Senton Bomb :*Enziguri :*Concussion On Delivery Effect :*Best Moonsault Ever :*Unpredictable Crossfire Theme Song (s) :*'Line In The Sand' - Motorhead Nickname (s) :*The Legacy Killer :*The Best Kept Secret Category:Wrestlers